Hikari Kaburagi
Hikari Kaburagi (頭等儀 光, Kaburagi Hikari) is a Mage, and the partner of the Jason Uley. She is not part of a guild, but she resides with Jason and as such can be seen as part of the Decalogue of Blades, though her loyalty is with him. Hikari is a powerful mage (though not yet S-Class) who uses Light Magic, and currently the only known user of the God Sword technique, a powerful sword of light. Similarly to Jason, little to nothing is known about her background, but it is implied Jason knows everything. Appearance Short and petite, Hikari has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. Hikari wears a black kosode and hakama, as well as fingerless white tekkou extend to above her elbow. Personality Hikari's personality can be seen as that of a joker. She has difficulty taking anything seriously (the exact opposite of Jason, who takes everything seriously). She is open-minded and very outgoing, which can annoy Jason to no end when he is in the mood to rest. Hikari seems to enjoy battle, often aiding Jason with his training of the students, and teasing him about his battle skills, despite the fact that he his well known for being powerful. In a manner similar to Jason's vow to cut down those who threaten Hikari, Hikari vows to do the same against anyone who threatens Jason. Despite being allied with the Decalogue of Blades, she has no real loyalty to them, being loyal only to Jason. It is unknown exactly what bond it is Jason and Hikari share, but it is said to be strong. History Magic and Abilities 33wse13.jpg|Solid Light being used Light Beam Hikari.gif|Light Beam Hikari_Light_Sword.jpg|Light Sword God_Sword.jpg|God Sword forming Crash.png|God Sword being used Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster-type magic that allows the user to release light to manipulate. It is Hikari's main form of magic. She is skilled enough to turn her body into light with it. *'Solid Light:' With this spell, Hikari is able create four glowing lights shapes in front of her, which flare up and converge into a massive, white wave of light. When it sweeps over the opponent, it encases them in a "solid light prison". *'Light Beam:' Hikari is able to use the Light Beam spell, forming an orb between both her hands and firing it as a large blue beam. *'Light Sword:' Condensing light magic into her palm, she elongates it into pure white sword, white as fresh fallen snow. This sword is unbreakable and glows, able to extinguish darkness magic with it's soft light. Attached to it is a ribbon of light for combat purposes. *'God Sword:' Hikari's most powerful spell. She creates light sphere which merge to form a colossal sword high up in the air and launches it straight downward to envelope a large area in blinding white light that annihilates anything it touches. Telekinesis: Hikari possesses telekinesis, the ability to move objects with the mind. She is shown using this ability in conjunction with her scythe. Great Magic Power: Hikari is able to use spells such as God Sword, and can surpress the demonic spirit inhabiting her scythe with magic power alone, and therefore has very strong magic power. Equipment Scythe: Hikari's main weapon is a large and exquisitely designed dark red, double-edged scythe. Despite its size, she uses it with great proficiency and speed, even able to throw it and call it back (via telekinesis). :Scythe Mode: The scythe itself is possessed by a demonic spirit, and all who have used the scythe before Hikari have gone mad with power. Hikari was able to control the scythe by suppressing the demon's spirit with her magic power, but the spirit inside still had effects on her when she wields the blade, changing her appearance slightly. While in "Scythe Mode", she is dressed in a tattered, casual white kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes have become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair. She is barefoot and wears a golden cloth around her waist. She also gains abilities from the spirit possessing the blade. :*'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. While wielding this scythe, Hikari gains the ability to uitlize Darkness Magic. ::*'Darkness Wave:' Using her scythe, she is able to cut open a rift from which she can launch a powerful blast of black and purple energy. ::*'Demon Blast:' A variation of the spell. Hikari is able to charge a compressed black sphere at her fingertip, and then fire it in the form of a large black blast with a purple outline. ::*'Darkness Cage:' With this spell, Hikari creates a sphere darkness Magic in her hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. She then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. Category:Female Category:Original Characters